


Rumeurs

by Kinns



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, French National Team, Julian is bad at flirting, Kylian is a good friend, M/M, Meet-Cute, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Presnel is Oblivious
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: Le problème des gens dans leur école est qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire que s'intéresser aux rumeurs. Qu'il soit victime d'un racket par Draxler et qu'une minute après les gens pensent qu'ils étaient en train de copuler, n'étonne même pas Presnel. Foutues rumeurs





	Rumeurs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Bon c'est une reprise, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! :D
> 
> Bonne lecture !

En toute honnêteté, Presnel ignore pourquoi Julian lui en veut à ce point. Quelle personne respectable ose s'en prendre à son rival dans les toilettes pour tenter de lui piquer son téléphone ? C'est censé être un lieu de trêve, où chacun fait pipi avec ce dont la nature l'a doté, gentiment ou non, pas être un lieu de peur. Qui se dit « tiens et si j'allais me soulager, puis me faire agresser tant qu'à faire ? » Certainement pas Presnel.

 

Ce n'est pas absolument pas sa faute s'il est entré la tête baissée, les yeux sur son écran et qu'il a percuté Julian Champion du monde Draxler. Est-ce que ça mérite de se faire crier dessus ? Peut-être. Est-ce que ça mérite de se faire plaquer contre un mur avec un tyran qui daigne afficher un rictus à tomber par terre ? Sans doute. Est-ce que ça mérite de se faire caresser la joue ? Ha, on ne sait pas trop, la barrière est assez floue. Est-ce que ça mérite qu'une personne entre, alors que Julian est en train de le redresser par le cou, son visage trop près du sien ? Hum... définitivement non.

 

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Julian a aboyé après le pauvre étudiant et s'est tiré deux minutes après avoir balancé à Presnel deux/trois vacheries. Mais hé, Presnel a l'habitude, il est cool avec ça : il supporte cette connerie depuis trop longtemps pour encore accorder du crédit à Julian Enfoiré Draxler.

 

* * *

  

-Presko, c'est quoi cette histoire de baise dans les chiottes ? Je croyais que c'était notre truc !

 

Quoi encore ?

 

-Répète pour voir, Donatello.

-T'as baisé dans les chiottes alors que c'est notre truc à tous les deux.

-Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu de la merde. Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Tout le monde en parle ! S’insurge Kylian.

-Avec Draxler en plus, complète Ousmane en suivant son meilleur ami. Pour l'hygiène on repassera, tu aurais pu chopper quelque chose.

-J'arrive pas à déterminer si vous êtes sérieusement sérieux, leur répond Presnel.

-Bien sûr, affirme Kylian. On s'est mis d'accord en première année : si une histoire de baise dans les chiottes pop sur l'un de nous, ce sera toujours avec l'autre. Comment peux-tu me tromper ?

 

Presnel et Kylian sont devenus amis après qu'une personne ait fait courir la rumeur qu'ils avaient baisé dans les toilettes, alors que Kylian accompagnait simplement Presnel à vomir. Purée, les fouilles-merdes ont vraiment de l'imagination. Ou alors ils s'ennuient.

 

-D'abord, Draxler ne m'a pas  _baisé_. Ensuite, il était en train de me  _battre_. Pour finir, depuis  _quand_  c'est notre truc ? T'as toujours démenti avec véhémence cette rumeur !

-C'était jusqu'à ce que tu me trompes, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Les mecs, tous les mêmes, souffle Kylian avec exaspération.

-Layvin et toi, le mois dernier, on en parle ?

-C'est qui, lui ? T'as vu comment est ton pote, Ousmane ?

-Aucune manière, approuve l’attaquant.

 

Ils sont donc venus le trouver dans la BU uniquement pour cette histoire de rumeur ? Bon sang, et c'est lui le mauvais ami.

 

* * *

  

Comme l'étudiant moyen, Presnel galère sur le plan financier. Comme l'étudiant moyen, sans bourse, ni papa et maman derrière lui pour le soutenir, c'est encore plus la dèche. Naturellement, il a pris un job dans un café qui a aussi un côté chocolaterie. Son patron, Didier, est un manipulateur qui lui mène la vie dure, accroc à ses sous et il emploie Presnel en toute illégalité.

 

Officiellement, Presnel a un contrat à mi-temps avec un autre type. Officieusement, il vient travailler dès que Didier envoie un message et ne s'en plaint pas ; qui dit non à des sous en plus non déclarés ?

 

La vie aurait pu être presque simple si les deux crétins qui se considèrent comme ses amis (Presnel a décidé qu'ils ne l'étaient plus le jour où ils sont venus le harceler en classe, comme si Ousmane et Kylian n'avaient pas cours de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Les attaquants ont vraiment la belle vie), n'avaient pas découvert son lieu de travail. Ils ignorent quelle est sa couleur préférée, mais pas où le trouver pour l'embêter. Ayez des amis, qu'ils disent.

 

Encore une fois, ils sont en train de se goinfrer comme des porcs dans la partie café.

 

-Vous n'avez pas de maisons, les sans-abris ? Leur crache-t-il alors qu'ils traînent après avoir fini de manger.

-Tu oses nous dire ça ? T'entends, il a osé dire ça ?

-Il a osé dire ça, approuve Kylian, faussement surpris.

-Où va le monde ?

-Allez vous faire foutre. Cordialement.

 

Au fond, il les aime bien. Juste au fond, en surface c'est une autre histoire.

 

Une sonnerie retentit de l'autre côté de la boutique. Quand il constate que Didier s'en moque comme de sa première chaussette, Presnel n'est pas surpris et y va à sa place. Visiblement, dès qu'une personne de leur école sait quelque chose, c'est comme si toute l'école le sait. Bon sang, il déteste tellement Kylian et Ousmane pour leurs incapacités à fermer leur grande bouche.

 

-Draxler, on est fermés, va-t'en.

-Il va falloir que tu te mettes d'accord avec les horaires d'ouverture, alors.

 

Puis l’Allemand lui envoie un sourire fier, alors qu'il sent un regard noir et une menace de virement planer au-dessus de sa tête. Fichu Didier, pas foutu de servir les clients, mais entend tout ce qu'il dit.

 

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demande Presnel, son plus beau sourire de vendeur aux lèvres.

 

Julian rigole, amusé, puis fait le tour de l'étalage avant de prendre une petite boite en forme de cœur qu'il vient jeter sur le comptoir. Presnel crache mentalement dessus.

 

-Ce sera tout ? Voulez-vous un emballage ou pouvez-vous aller vous faire foutre ?

-Tu ne maîtrises pas encore l'art de la vente.

-Merci de votre retour, cher client. Ce sera tout ?

 

La brute en lui ne supporte visiblement pas plus ce qu'il dit, car Julian Sexy Draxler attrape son col pour le tirer à lui, sans avoir l'air de forcer. La vie, cette injustice.

 

-Ton téléphone, sur un plateau d'argent.

 

Presnel roule des yeux, ennuyé par ce crétin.

 

-T'es encore là-dessus ? Je t'ai dit que c'était un accident. Maintenant va te faire foutre.

 

Il entend un « langage ! » dans le fond. La sonnette retentit et deux jeunes femmes entrent dans la boutique, avant de les dévisager. Que demander de plus ?

 

-On n'a pas fini, réplique Julian avant de partir.

 

Le garçon a payé la boite en cœur et s'est barré sans. Soupir mental. Presnel lui filera la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront à l'école.

 

(La boite est restée une semaine chez lui, puis il l'a mangée. Julian ne l'a jamais réclamée aussi.)

 

* * *

 

-T'as baisé avec Julian dans la boutique ?

 

Presnel lève les yeux du livre qu'il lit, surpris et interdit par la remarque du garçon en face de lui. D'une part, car il n'avait pas entendu ce ninja arriver, d'autre part car Kylian s'occupe de ça en général.

 

Presnel toussote, vérifie qu'il n'y a personne pour les écouter dans la bibliothèque, puis revient sur lui.

 

-Mendy, pèse bien tes mots. T'as dit quoi ?

-T'as baisé avec  _Draxler_  dans la boutique ?

 

Presnel soupire de soulagement, pendant quinze secondes il a cru que Mendy avait fait ami-ami avec son pire ennemi.

 

-Non, absolument pas, où t'as entendu ça ?

-Rumeur, répond-il naturellement. T'es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Didier va nous virer s'il en entend parler.

 

Mendy est l'autre personne à mi-temps avec lui, mais il passe plus de temps à demander à Presnel de le remplacer qu'à travailler. Il se peut aussi qu'il ait déjà eu plusieurs aventures dans l'arrière-boutique, parce que ce garçon n'a aucun savoir-vivre.

 

-Je sais me tenir, il ne s'est rien passé.

-T'as joué avec lui dans les toilettes lundi et on est seulement jeudi, tu oses dire ça ? Kylian a raison : tu 'manques pas de cran.

 

Mendy vient de passer onzième dans sa liste de personnes préférées, derrière le bibliothécaire.

  

* * *

 

 

Le samedi est la journée préférée de Presnel : il travaille officiellement le matin et Didier lui demande de revenir dès seize heures pour faire la fermeture. C'est tellement agréable de rentrer chez lui les poches pleines d'invendus et de sous.

 

Dans l'après-midi, quand il s'ennuie, il traine souvent à l'école (il vit dans la résidence associée juste à côté du complexe scolaire), vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt et pique la Wifi pour mater des séries en toute impunité.

 

Le problème ? Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à croiser quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive à vrai dire, il y a même très souvent des élèves qui viennent récupérer des affaires oubliées ou juste traîner dans les canapés pour passer le temps (Presnel ne peut définitivement pas les juger). C'est juste rare que ces quelques-uns soient Julian Adonis Draxler, revenant d'un footing. En plus d'être le président d’une association linguistique, le garçon a aussi un poste dans le bureau de l'association sportive.

 

La loi devrait le punir d'être aussi bien foutu alors que Presnel a de la chance de seulement ressembler à un sac poubelle.

 

-Kim, exactement la personne que je cherchais.

 

Presnel hausse un sourcil, dubitatif.

 

-Je n'ai plus de portable, arrête d'essayer.

 

Il dit vrai : il l'a fait tomber dans les toilettes la veille, alors qu'il y avait une soirée à la résidence. Les joies de la vie étudiante, tout ça.

 

-T’es con à bouffer de l’herbe, heureusement que ton visage est jolie, dis-moi. Attrape les sacs, je dois les déposer dans la salle des assos, c'est chiant.

 

Puis Presnel se retrouve à transporter deux sacs de sports remplis d'il ne sait trop quoi. Julian est ce genre de connard qui ignore la politesse, mais Presnel est habitué à lui. Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont l'âge de construire des châteaux de cartes propres (ça fait deux ans) et se détestent depuis tout ce temps.

 

Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la salle des associations, Presnel balance ce qu'il tient à côté de lui, s'attirant les foudres de l'Allemand. Pff il s'en fout, on ne l'a pas payé pour faire larbin et n'a aucune raison de rendre service au gars qu'il déteste.

 

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir de transporter des merdes pour toi.

 

Seules des années de pratiques à supporter Draxler lui permettent d'esquiver la balle jetée dans sa direction. Hm, grossier personnage.

 

Presnel s'assoit sur la table au milieu de la salle, pas réellement étonné du bordel monstre qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Les légendes ne mentaient donc pas : les gens du bureau des étudiants organisent des soirées entre responsables qui finissent en orgie.

 

-C'est pour quoi les sacs ?

-A.S.

 

Association sportive.

 

-T'as déjà fait des soirées ici ?

 

Presnel n'a pas vraiment de filtre avec Julian en face de lui. De plus, la subtilité n'est également pas son point fort.

 

-Non, mon association a sa propre salle ; on est propre sur nous.

 

Est-ce que Julian a entendu parler des rumeurs ?

 

-T'as pas peur de traîner avec moi à cause de ce qu'on dit ?

 

Des fois ses pensées et sa bouche ne sont pas très raccords. Malheureusement, ça arrive trop souvent.

 

Julian aborde un sourire fier, alors qu'il finit de ranger et d'étiqueter des conneries, avant de venir jusqu'à lui. Il pose ses mains sur les jambes de Presnel, les écarte assez pour pouvoir se glisser entre elles, sans la moindre pression. Presnel ne devrait pas accepter une telle proximité, il le sait.

 

Mais franchement ? C'est Julian Beau Gosse Draxler : il pourrait dévergonder même la personne la plus farouche.

 

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit au juste, Kim ?

-Qu'on nique partout.

 

L'absence de filtre et de gêne en présence de Julian, tout ça.

 

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, les gens qui parlaient se taisent en les voyant. Presnel s'incline pour voir qui vient d'entrer et reconnaît N’Golo, le président de l'association sur l'informatique et les gens de son bureau. Julian se décolle de lui, mais place vite son dos à la place de son torse pour pouvoir l'écraser sans le moindre problème.

 

-Vous avez un problème, les gars ?

-N-non, bégayent-ils.

-On vient chercher un jeu dans notre casier, ajoute N’Golo.

-Et ? Vous avez besoin de mon autorisation ?

 

Presnel accroche ses bras autour du cou de l’Allemand, et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Bien que surpris, Julian Hercules Draxler reste de marbre et compte sur ses abdos pour les empêcher de basculer en arrière.

 

-Tu me portes jusqu'à la salle avec le home-cinéma. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon asso.

 

Ils sont cinq dedans et c'est probablement l'association la plus petite de l'école. En vrai, ils voulaient juste traîner à l'école et justifier leurs nombreuses heures passées à sécher.

 

-C'est pas une asso, crache Julian.

-Ta gueule.

 

(Julian l'a emmené là-bas sans rien demander en échange, pour infos.)

 

* * *

 

Presnel est dans la bibliothèque pour changer, avec les gens de son association : Layvin, Lucas et Raphael. Manque à l'appel : Paul. Il a eu une urgence apparemment.

 

(-J'suis sûr que c'est la queue d’Antoine, son 'urgence'.

-Il ne pouvait pas se retenir un peu ?

-On l'a pas vu depuis un siècle.)

 

L'ordre du jour : avancement des projets (quels projets ? Ils matent des séries et des films en se piffrant comme des goinfres) :

 

-Presko, ça ne peut plus durer : arrête de flirter ouvertement avec Draxler, commence Lucas.

 

Sa vie sentimentale (comprendre : sexuelle) fait visiblement partie des projets à aborder.

 

-Putain ça ne parle que de ça en ce moment, se plaint Layvin.

-Ou alors confirmer votre relation, qu'on puisse passer à autre chose.

-Les gens se moquent de ce qui est officiel, le canon ennuie, explique Raphael.

 

À quel moment sa vie est-elle devenue publique ?

 

-Surtout que ça dure depuis un moment votre histoire, songe Lucas. D'habitude c'est une intrigue, puis c'est fini.

-Vous deux ? On est déjà à la saison 3 des spéculations, complète Raphael.

-Conclus, grogne Layvin, un bonbon dans la bouche.

-On attend l'épisode final depuis trop longtemps.

-Vous avez fait quoi dans la salle des assos, d'ailleurs ? S'intéresse l’hispanique.

 

N’Golo, sale traître. Presnel va aller couper le réseau la prochaine fois que son association bidon se réunit.

 

-Tu poses la question alors qu'on sait tous qu'ils ont baisés comme des porcs dans tous les sens, toute la journée ?

-D'accord, stop. Arrêtez de parler de moi, _quand je suis juste là_. Qui vous a dit cette connerie, sérieux ?

-Rumeur, répondent-ils en chœur.

 

Il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. Forcément.

 

-J'ai passé ma journée avec vous samedi, et sauf si j'ai le don d'ubiquité, c'est impossible que je sois resté avec lui pendant tout ce temps.

 

Ces traitres réfléchissent pendant quelques secondes, avant de devenir stupides :

 

-On l'a vu samedi ? Demande Lucas aux autres.

-Nah, aucun souvenir, répond Layvin.

-On était que tous les trois, je crois même que Paul est passé dire bonjour avec son copain Antoine, ajoute Raphael.

-Pas de Presko.

 

Il fronce les sourcils.

 

-Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ?

-Chut, la discussion est close, annonce Lucas. Deuxième sujet : on accompagne notre prochaine série avec quoi ? Chocolat chaud si c'est la nuit et des crêpes en journée ?

 

* * *

 

Quand Presnel se réveille ce matin-là, il pleut des cordes. Un temps bien pourrie pour commencer la journée, à la limite du déprimant et qui soulève la flemme latente des étudiants. Hm, c'est l'occasion rêvée : Presnel va probablement sécher.

 

Son portable sonne à côté de lui et il se sent obligé de répondre :

 

- _Tu viens en cour_ s, le salue Kylian.

-Ha je n'sais pas.

- _On a un oral à présenter, tu viens_.

-J'ai une pneumonie. Et une hépatite F. C'est assez mortel.

- _Si tu continues tes conneries, c'est moi qui vais mortellement te tuer. Dépêche-toi, je te récupère dans vingt minutes_.

 

Kylian lui raccroche ensuite au nez, ce malpoli.

 

 

Toujours est-il que l’attaquant est réglé comme une pendule et débarque vingt minutes après dans sa chambre, sans toquer, ni s'annoncer, ni se gêner pour piquer des trucs dans son frigo. Presnel n'est toujours pas habillé.

 

-Y a Benjamin qui vient avec nous, il arrive dès qu'il est prêt.

 

Benjamin, le type qui adore dormir ?

 

-Il est réveillé au moins ?

-Bah oui, je l'ai appelé 'y a dix minutes.

 

Est-ce qu'on peut le dire ? Oui, soyons fous : Kylian est son réveil personnel.

 

 

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, cette fois sur Thomas :

 

-Salut les gars. Kylian, tu viens toujours à la réunion de ce soir ?

-Bien sûr. Tu amènes un truc à manger au final ?

-Justement, le boss a rien dit là-dessus.

-Alors ne t'embête pas.

 

Il les salue, puis s'en va. Presnel met des œufs à cuire, plus motivé à se rouler dans la boue qu'à aller en cours.

 

 

À nouveau la porte s'ouvre. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas Benjamin.

 

-Salut Kylian ! Ha tiens, Presnel. Dis-moi mon cœur, tu aurais une écharpe pour me dépanner ?

 

C'est Cavani cette fois, le parrain scolaire de Kylian. Qui d'ailleurs fouille dans les affaires de Presnel pour lui filer ce qu'il a demandé. Presnel ne passe pas tant de temps que ça dans sa chambre, mais c'est chaud si Kylian la connaît mieux que lui.

 

-Merci, je te la rapporte ce soir.

 

Il embrasse son front, avant de partir. Comment ça 'Ha tiens, Presnel' ? C'est sa chambre, d'abord.

 

(-Pff, réplique Kylian plus tard. Quand je ne savais pas que c'était ta chambre ici, j'étais persuadé que tu habitais la bibliothèque.)

 

 

Quand la porte s'ouvre pour la troisième fois, ce sont Paul et Antoine qui tombent accidentellement dedans, ne s'attendant de toute évidence pas à ce qu'elle soit ouverte quand ils ont commencé à se chauffer. Presnel devrait penser à plus souvent fermer sa porte à clef.

 

* * *

 

La présentation s'est bien passée uniquement car Kylian a usé de son charme naturel pour amadouer leur professeur. Après ça, ils sont allés déjeuner dans la bibliothèque, cachés dans les tréfonds des étagères. Du moins, c'était l'idée jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent Julian Damn Draxler et sa frimousse qui vient de prendre la pluie.

 

Presnel le déteste, d'accord ? Mais il sait le reconnaître une belle chose quand il en voit une.

 

-Envoie un torchon, j'en ai besoin.

-Ce n'est pas un torchon, c'est un essuie-main.

-Envoie, insiste Julian.

 

Presnel a toujours plein de trucs dans son sac à dos, et l'essuie-main en fait partie. C'est une habitude qu'il a récupérée de son frère, Julian est de toute évidence au courant. Il se peut que pendant la période où ils ne se détestaient pas encore, Presnel lui filait tout et n'importe quoi.

 

Dans tous les cas, Presnel s'exécute.

 

-Tu pourras le brûler, j'en aurai plus besoin, lâche-t-il.

-Je t'en filerai une nouvelle, soupire Julian en roulant des yeux.

-M'en branle. Tu m'apporteras à manger tant qu'à faire.

-Il n’y a pas marqué pigeon.

-Si, regarde sur ton gros front, en tout petit. Juste à côté de connard.

 

N'importe quelle personne se serait sans doute fait frapper. Presnel adore jouer avec le feu de Julian, à défaut de jouer avec son corps.

 

Après s'être essuyé les cheveux, Julian lui lance sa serviette au visage, un sourire fier accroché aux lèvres.

 

-Tu peux toujours rêver, Kim.

 

Enfin, il lève le camp.

 

(Julian a quand même fait ce qu'il lui a été demandé.)

 

* * *

 

-Alors, on fait la cour à son copain en plein milieu du couloir ?

-... Quel copain ?

-Julian Draxler.

 

Cette fois c'est Neymar qui lance les hostilités quand il entre dans la bibliothèque. La scène s'est écoulée il y a dix minutes, comment peut-il déjà être au courant ?

 

-Draxler n'est pas mon copain, c'est connard errant. Maintenant monte le son de cette putain d'enceinte et ouvre la bibliothèque de temps en temps, c'est pas mon job je te rappelle.

-Oulla, monsieur est bougon. Traîne un peu plus dans son boxer, ça te fera du bien.

 

Très bien, il vient de chuter en position dix-huit. Fichu bibliothécaire en carton (il est aussi étudiant, en fait. L'administration donne accès aux ressources si un élève accepte la responsabilité).

 

* * *

 

Son téléphone vibre sur la table à côté de lui, alors qu'il tient une réunion avec son association (comprendre : ils matent un film dans la vidéothèque).

 

-Oui ? Répond-il doucement.

- _Je sors ce soir, tu veux venir ?_

 

C'est Kylian.

 

-Non, réunion.

- _Allez, viens. Ce sera sympa_.

-Là aussi c'est sympa. J'ai une soirée de libre en plus.

 

Ce qui n'arrive pas souvent, car Didier est un enfoiré et que Mendy compte trop sur lui.

 

- _D'accord. Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant, mais Neymar n'a pas fermé la bibliothèque ce soir._

 

Oh putain. Oh putain putain putain putain.

 

-J'arrive dans deux minutes.

 

 

C'était un piège grotesque (même si oui Neymar n'avait pas fermé), Presnel se retrouve dans un bar billard avec Kylian, Ousmane et Olivier. À vrai dire, il s'en sort assez bien et il ne regrette pas d'être venu.

 

Pour l'instant. Mais vous vous rappelez que Presnel a un karma un peu nul ?

 

-Kimpembe, ça t'arrive de sortir ?

 

Julian Beau cul Draxler. Presnel le déteste tellement fort d'être si bien foutu. Oh bon sang, quelle injustice.

 

-La frontale, tu viens te prendre une dérouillé ?

 

C'est un sujet qui fâche normalement, mais Julian laisse couler dès qu'il l'insulte. La queue en bois reposant contre son épaule dans une allure typiquement frimeuse, il lui offre un sourire charmeur éclatant. Presnel a envie d'éclater sa superbe bouche.

 

-Je te prends quand tu veux, défenseur.

-Tu vas pas tenir la distance, Deutsch quality.

-Ne me tente pas Kim, tu n'en sortirais pas indemne.

-Alors c'est parti, montre-moi ce que t'as, Volkswagen.

-Ne viens pas pleurer quand je t'aurai cassé en quinze.

 

(Dans le fond, Olivier demande aux autres s'ils parlent toujours de billard.)

 

  

Ils ont fait quatre parties. Julian et Juan vs Presnel et Olivier (c'est totalement la faute d'Olivier s'ils ont perdu). Julian et Thilo vs Presnel et Ousmane (c'est totalement grâce à Ousmane s'ils ont gagné). Julian et Presnel vs Kylian et Olivier (ils ont gagné sans mal). Olivier et Kylian vs Ousmane et Juan (les hispaniques ont rentré toutes leurs boules avant que les deux autres n'en aient mises une). Pendant ce temps, Presnel et Julian se sont disputés au bar.

 

* * *

 

-Tu nous as plantés pour aller en rencard avec ton copain !?

 

Se plaint Lucas en débarquant dans sa chambre le lendemain matin. Il est en quelque sorte son voisin de palier puisqu'il y a presque dix appartements au même étage. Presnel est au deux alors que l’autre défenseur se trouve au sept.

 

Presnel baisse le livre qu'il lisait pour regarder la furie espagnole s'imposer à lui. Malgré son mécontentement, il n'a aucune pression à piocher dans les invendus posés sur le plan de travail. Bravo, belle mentalité.

 

-De qui tu parles au juste ?

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi,  _Draxler_.

 

Presnel a de sérieux doutes sur ses capacités auditives.

 

-... Tu viens de m'appeler « Draxler » ?

-Le nom de ton mari.

-Qui ? S'étonne-t-il.

-Julian Draxler, _dios mio_ ! Le gars avec qui tu sors (supposément) depuis deux mois !

-Salut la compagnie, comment va ?

 

Benjamin entre dans la chambre, attiré par le drama depuis l'étage au-dessus. Et très bientôt un stupide attaquant se joindra à eux.

 

-Presnel refuse d'admettre qu'il passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Draxler.

 

Le bouclé incline la tête, perdu.

 

-Il passe un temps normal avec lui, je ne trouve rien de bizarre à ça.

-Aha ! S'exclame Presnel en sautant du lit. Merci Benji, tiens prends des chocolats ; pas ceux de Lucas, ils ont tourné quand il est venu répandre son venin.

-Je veux dire, ils sortent ensemble, c'est normal qu'ils passent autant de temps à se toucher, se bécoter et tout ça.

-Aha ! L'imite Lucas. Flash info : ils _ne sont pas_ ensemble.

-Oh... Alors oui Presnel, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Julian.

-Et bien, Presnel  _Draxler en devenir,_  qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

 

Presnel reprend sa boite de chocolat, surpris par ses traîtres.

 

-Benjamin, depuis  _quand_  es-tu devenu ami avec Draxler ?

-C'est vrai, approuve Lucas en se tournant vers Pavard. Il est dans l'autre résidence et il ne joue pas dans notre équipe, comment peux-tu appeler nos ennemis par leurs prénoms ?

-Ne te laisse avoir Lucas !

 

Donatello à la rescousse. Presnel soupire en le voyant entrer, frais comme un gardon alors qu'il n'est que neuf heures du matin. Est-ce qu'il lui arrive d'être à la masse des fois ?

 

-Regardez bien ses yeux perfides, trop fier de lui : il dévie le sujet de conversation, qui est son futur mariage avec Julian Draxler. (Même s'ils ont raison Benji, comment peux-tu l'appeler par son prénom franchement ?)

 

Presnel devrait vraiment apprendre à fermer sa porte à clef.

 

* * *

 

-C'est toi la folle de Julian ?

 

Comme souvent, Presnel est tranquillement installé au comptoir du bibliothécaire (puisque Neymar ne sait pas faire son travail, on devrait songer à le payer. Ou au moins lui filer des bouquins gratuits), quand les ennuis lui tombent dessus. Aujourd'hui, les ennuis ont revêtu la forme d'un jeune homme grand et brun, au regard bleu électrique, au visage fermé et menaçant, tout de noir habillé.

 

Bien, qui est-il ? Et plus important :

 

-La folle de qui ?

-De Julian.

 

Il fronce les sourcils.

 

-Qui ?

-Draxler, Julian.

-Oh. Et c'est-à-dire folle ? Je sais que ça paraît dingue, mais je suis un mec.

-Deux mecs qui sortent ensemble sont des folles autant l'un que l'autre.

 

Ha. Très bien. Même si Neymar fait semblant de lire à un mètre d'eux, il sait qu’il a abandonné depuis longtemps ses lignes pour se concentrer sur eux. Il sent déjà la rumeur courir.

 

-D'où ma question : c'est toi la folle de Julian ? (comprendre : c'est toi qui sors avec Draxler ?)

 

Il y a encore deux ans, Presnel se serait levé pour lui renverser la table dessus pour l'idée même d'impliquer une chose aussi horrible avec Draxler.

 

-Non, tu te trompes de personnes.

-Parce que si c'est toi, retiens bien une chose : pas de gâteau à la fraise à votre mariage à la con. Julian peut adorer ça, mais j'y suis allergique, alors fais gaffe, ducon.

 

Après un dernier regard mauvais, il s'en va.

 

-C'était qui encore ?

-Kevin Trapp, gardien dans l’équipe de ton cher et tendre. Il n'est pas scolarisé ici, mais il est _callanté_.

 

Presnel le dévisage.

 

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

-Y en a pas, je tenais juste à le souligner.

-Ha.

-Toutes mes félicitations pour ton mariage.

-Ta gueule.

-Pff, attends un peu, on sera bientôt beau-frère.

 

Pitié.

 

* * *

 

 

_Viens._

 

Simple et précis, du Didier à l'état pur. Ce qui veut dire : « Mendy s'est tiré/n'est pas venu. » ou « Je suis tout seul et je ne veux pas travailler. » ou encore « On est débordé, viens nous aider. » à peu de chose près.

 

-Je me tire, n'oublie pas de fermer la bibliothèque.

 

Neymar ne lui répond pas, trop occupée à flirter avec Rafa, un étudiant de dernière année. Bon, il reviendra pour fermer visiblement. À quel moment a-t-il eu les clefs, d'ailleurs ? C'est un des nombreux mystères qu'il ne s'explique pas, comme le fait qu'il connaisse autant de gens alors qu'il est insupportable.

 

Arrivé à la boutique, Presnel est surpris par le monde qu'il y a. Genre même Didier met la main à la pâte (ce qui est arrivé trois fois depuis qu'il bosse pour lui). Bon sang, heureusement qu'il est venu dès qu'il a pu.

 

Une fois changé, il se colle à la tâche : nettoyer les tables des clients qui partent, les encaisser, servir les nouveaux arrivants, prendre des commandes supplémentaire, servir à boire, ainsi de suite.

 

Deux heures après le rush est enfin passé, seuls trois clients sont encore là dans un coin à discuter tranquillement. Didier s'est planqué de sorte à les surveiller sans travailler, alors que ces deux employés nettoient les tables vides. Mendy s'attaque ensuite à la vaisselle, alors que Presnel surveille les deux comptoirs, au cas où.

 

D'un seul coup, une tornade brune entre dans la chocolaterie et vient droit sur lui.

 

-T'as rencontré mon co-équipier !

 

Presnel est perplexe : c'est un reproche, un constat ou une question ?

 

-C'est lui qui m'a rencontré, je te ferai dire !

 

(Ça n'a aucun sens.)

 

-Qu'est-ce que ce dingue t'a dit précisément ?

-Qu'est-ce que ce dingue ne m'a pas dit plutôt, hein ?

 

Julian fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Presnel panique, d'accord ?

 

-J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, Kim. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit, hein ?

 

Silence.

 

-Il ne t'a rien dit, comprend Julian.

-Non, abandonne Presnel.

 

Il est trop faible face à la pression, excusez-le.

 

« OK, c'est cool, j'avais pas envie de le frapper. » Puis il s'en va comme il est venu.

 

(Presnel vérifie que personne ne regarde pour courir après lui et lui filer un bout de tarte aux fraises.)

 

* * *

 

Quand les fouille-merdes sont passés par là, Presnel a le plaisir de découvrir le lendemain à quel point les scènes dans la bibliothèque, puis dans la boutique ont été déformées. C'est par le biais de personnes dans la résidence rivale de la sienne (celle de Draxler) qu'il constate les dégâts :

 

-Attends, t'es sérieux Dani ?

-Oui, je te le dis ! Julian lui a présenté sa famille et ils étaient en train de choisir le gâteau pour le mariage ! C'est adorable !

-Non, il nous l'aurait dit, j'y crois pas.

-Tu n'es pas son fiancé, Thiago : Julian n'a aucune obligation envers toi.

-Conneries.

 

Le trio est à dix mètres de Presnel dans la bibliothèque et n'essaie même pas d'être discrets ; les concierges ont bien changé.

 

-Je vais aller lui demander, tranche le troisième du groupe.

-Quoi ? Marquinhos, reviens ici !

 

Un raclement de chaise se fait entendre et un brun marche jusqu'au comptoir des bibliothécaires (qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là ? Ah oui : Neymar ne fait pas son job), pour bruyamment déposer dessus un bouquin ramassé au hasard dans une étagère. Presnel lève les yeux vers lui, un faux sourire aux lèvres, que lui rend l'inconnu.

 

-C'est possible d'emprunter ce bouquin ?

 

Folklores et créatures mystique. Le brun est sur son portable depuis qu'il est entré dans la salle, c'est très convaincant.

 

-Ney, tu peux t'en charger ?

 

Déjà qu'il ne fout pas grand-chose, hors de questions qu'il se tape du travail inutile. Le Brésilien roule sa chaise jusqu'à lui, toujours prêt à entendre des rumeurs confirmées ou infirmées. Alors qu'il se met sur l'ordinateur, le brun s'assoit sur la table sans la moindre.

 

-Tu connais Julian Draxler ?

 

Subtilité, es-tu là ? Si tu nous entends, tape trois coups.

 

-Le gars Allemand ? Déjà vu, oui.

-Il se trouve que c'est un ami, on s'entend bien. Enfin, assez bien pour qu'il fasse de moi son témoin en tout cas, explique-t-il en haussant les épaules, nonchalant.

 

Presnel échange un regard avec Neymar : l'un choqué, l'autre conquis.

 

-Ouais ? Répond-il sans savoir que dire de plus.

-Je doute du sérieux de son fiancé, tu le connais ?

-Oui, affirme Neymar à sa place. Il le connait même très bien. Quelque chose à lui dire ?

-Julian est le genre de gars à vraiment s'engager, il n'a pas intérêt à se foutre de lui.

-T'inquiète, il est très sérieux comme garçon aussi. Il lui a déjà offert un cadeau de fiançailles avec des fraises.

-Cool. Bonne discussion.

 

Il fait un clin d'œil à Neymar, puis retourne avec ses amis, son bouquin sous le bras, qu'il jette sur la table et s'empresse de divulguer ce qu'il a appris. Presnel dévisage Neymar, qui s'est remis à la lecture d'un comic, une sucette en bouche, absolument innocent en plus.

 

-Thiago, Marquinhos et Dani. TMD pour les intimes, ça veut rien dire mais tout le monde aime les acronymes. Sont dans la résidence de ton chéri et partagent ses classes si je ne me trompe pas, mais Dani est super chaud.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Oui, je l'avais déjà vu avant, j’allais pas aller lui parler juste parce qu’on est Brésiliens, tu vois ? Je savais pas comment lui parler, mais je pense avoir une idée maintenant.

-Je parlais de ton baratin sur Julian.

-Ha. T'inquiète, ça va se tasser.

 

 

(-Saison sept, putain ! Le gronde Raphael lors de leur réunion en lui mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.)

 

(-Pres’, je suis ton meilleur pote, je suis d'office ton témoin de mariage, lui lance Kylian plus tard. Pas Ousmane, ni Lucas, mais moi. Je compte sur toi.)

 

* * *

 

Pour son plus grand bonheur, sa famille vient le voir pour une semaine. Presnel a grandi dans un orphelinat et deux malades l'ont pris sous leurs ailes pour devenir ses frères; Hugo et Blaise. Honnêtement, il les aime plus que tout ce qu'il a au monde, mais venir à une période où il est la cible des rumeurs n'est pas le meilleur moment. Peut-être que les vacances feront taire les langues de vipères.

 

Ils sont en train de se balader en ville, ou plutôt Presnel est en train de les promener (comprendre : les mauvaises habitudes de voleurs de Hugo et Blaise prennent le dessus sur leur promesse de bien se tenir), quand un brun certifié Deutsch quality sauvage lui saute dessus.

 

-Tu n'es pas censé travailler à cette heure-ci ?

-Non, j'ai de la visite cette semaine.

-Ha bon...

 

Julian le dévisage, absolument pas convaincu par ses dires et regarde autour d'eux à la recherche d'une potentielle personne susceptible de correspondre à "de la visite". Presnel indique de la tête Hugo qui fait le pickpocket discrètement, alors que Blaise danse pour attirer une foule de naïfs.

 

-Mes frères. 'Sont gentils.

-T'en avais jamais parlé, Kim.

-'Sont jamais venus. Entre ici et la maison, t'as une petite trotte.

 

Vingt heures de route en voiture. Environ.

 

-Vous ne vous ressemblez absolument pas.

 

Presnel hausse les épaules, tout en continuant de marcher, les autres le suivront bien au bout d'un moment, quand leur radar à bébé frère ne bipera plus. Julian lui emboîte le pas, ne cherchant pas la dispute ou à prendre son portable pour une fois.

 

-Tu n'as aucun air de famille avec ton coéquipier non plus : il ressemble à quelque chose d'humain, toi par contre...

 

Julian lui met une tape derrière la tête, l'air de rien. La présence de ses aînés calme toute réponse agressive possible parce qu'il sait qu'ils ont aussi un radar qui bip en cas de contact humain sur lui. Il se contente de ricaner, puis de lui mettre un coup d'épaule.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ville d'ailleurs ?

 

À son tour d'hausser les épaules, flanquant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

 

-Je m'ennuyais... J'ai été à la bibliothèque (qui était fermée d'ailleurs) et à ton travail, c'est dire que je me faisais chier. (comprendre : j'avais envie de te voir.)

 

Alors qu'il va répondre, Hugo et Blaise passent des bras protecteurs autour de leur bébé frère, en position offensive.

 

-Bouge de là, t'es qui ?

-Qui t'a permis de poser tes sales mains sur notre trésor ?

-Y a une distance de sécurité à respecter, t'es large trop près de lui.

 

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne les invite pas souvent. Presnel espère que le courant va passer, c'est exactement pour ça qu'il va laisser Julian se démerder. Ce dernier s'écarte, surpris par leur capacité d'invisibilité et montre ses mains, en souriant.

 

-Du calme, je lui voulais rien de mal. On est dans la même école, je m'appelle Julian. Bonne idée de faire de la danse pour distraire les gens et de leur faire les poches. J'ai bien aimé.

 

La menace de les balancer plane sur leurs têtes. Hugo et Blaise l'observent pendant quelques secondes, avant de se consulter du regard, puis tournent leur attention sur leur frère entre eux.

 

-Je l'aime bien, conclut l’ailier. Tu peux le garder.

-Il m'a convaincu, ajoute Hugo. Tiens je te le rends.

 

Il lui tend son portefeuille. Presnel se frotte les yeux, pas surpris. Ils agissent comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils pensent avoir affaire à un copain potentiel.

 

-Draxler, voici Hugo et Blaise. La famille, voici mon _pas_ petit-ami.

 

* * *

 

Vous vous souvenez du fait que Presnel espérait que les rumeurs ne tombent pas dans les oreilles d’Hugo et Blaise ? Ouais, bah ça ne restera qu'un souhait. Le lendemain du jour où ils ont croisé Julian, ils sont retournés traîner et il est allé leur acheter une glace. C'était le temps suffisant pour qu'ils apprennent toutes les rumeurs qui courraient sur lui.

 

-Tu as fait l'acte interdit dans un endroit dégueulasse avec Julian ?

-Tu l'as refait là où tu bosses ? (D'ailleurs qui t'a donné la mauvaise idée de  _travailler_  quand tu peux voler ? Je suis déçu.)

-T'as recommencé dans ton école ?

-Tu flirtes à la vue de tous ?

-T'as lâché tes potes pour Julian en plus ? (C'est moi qui déçu cette fois. Enfin, impossible Presko, mais imagine quand même.)

-Tu t'es fiancé avec lui ?

-T'as rencontré sa famille ?

-Vous avez déjà choisi le  _gâteau_  ?

-Tu lui as offert un cadeau de fiançailles ?

-T'as rencontré son témoin ?

-T'as déjà choisi un témoin ?

 

Bon sang, ça fait pas mal de bêtises sur eux. Presnel n'avait pas réalisé avant qu'il y avait tant de spéculations et que ça déformait la réalité à ce point.

 

-Tu sais ce qui nous déçoit le plus dans cette histoire ?

 

Presnel secoue la tête de droite à gauche, sans essayer de convaincre ces deux têtes de pioches. S'il commence à s'expliquer, sa glace aura fondu à la fin. Ce qui le déçoit c'est qu'il leur a fallu passer une après-midi avec Draxler pour avoir le droit de l'appeler par son prénom, alors qu'il travaille dessus depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

 

-C'est que tu travailles, affirme Hugo avec dédain. Qui t'a appris cette folie ?

-Quoi ? Non, ne sois pas ridicule, le contredit Blaise. Comment as-tu pu choisir le gâteau sans moi ? Kimpembe, je me sens trahi.

 

Hm. Au moins ils réagissent bien à ce ramassis de folie. Quand ça arrivera vraiment, ils ne seront pas dépaysés.

  

* * *

 

Le dimanche suivant, quand il revient enfin de l'aéroport (Blaise ne voulait pas le laisser et Hugo a presque acheté un billet pour qu'il rentre avec eux), Kylian le cueille en faisant sa drama-queen :

 

-T'as organisé une rencontre entre Draxler et ta famille alors que je pensais que t'étais fils unique ? Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ? A friend whore.

 

Un pote pute. Presnel rigole devant sa bêtise et lui file à manger plus tard (qu'il a volé, mais ce n'est pas sa faute, Hugo a réveillé ses mauvaises habitudes).

 

* * *

  

-Le jeu du chat et de la souris a assez duré, tu ne penses pas ?

 

Julian sursaute en entendant la voix de Presnel dans la salle du comité disciplinaire. Presnel n'y met jamais les pieds, c'est toujours Julian qui envahit ses lieux de vie, il est temps de changer les choses.

 

-Il n'y a que toi qui joues Kim, je suis sérieux depuis le début.

 

Presnel se glisse sur sa table et passe ses jambes par-dessus, de sorte à appuyer ses pieds de part et d'autre des jambes de Julian. Ce dernier sourit, attendant la suite.

 

-Tu demandais mon numéro de téléphone comme un tyran réclame les sous de sa victime !

-Je n'étais pas aussi opaque…

- _Si_ , c'est Neymar qui m'a expliqué ta tentative de drague ratée.

 

Julian détourne le regard, presque gêné (genre), avant de lui adresser un rictus fier.

 

-On va se marier apparemment.

-Oui, se marre Draxler. On a choisi un gâteau aux fraises et nos témoins.

 

Presnel hausse timidement les épaules, à défaut de meilleure réponse.

 

-Blaise et Hugo t'ont adopté.

-Et Kevin ne te déteste presque pas, ce qui est un exploit.

-L'école entière pense qu'on a fait l'amour dans tous les endroits possible.

-Oui, ça ne nous coûte rien de concrétiser ça.

-T'es sérieux ? Juste ça alors que je cherche une excuse depuis deux ans ?

-Et moi alors ?

 

Julian tire Presnel sur lui, attrape délicatement sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrasse après une éternité pour tous les deux.

 

* * *

 

Après ça, plus aucune rumeur n'a couru sur eux.

 

Par contre, Layvin aurait sucé Kylian dans les toilettes d'un bar, Neymar se serait fait surprendre en train de bécoter Dani sous le bureau de la bibliothécaire, Raphael aurait joué au docteur avec N’Golo et un clavier traînant par-là, tandis que Benjamin aurait eu une aventure avec Ousmane.

 

Presnel cherche encore l'hétérosexualité dans leur école.

 

Et il se peut aussi que les rumeurs soient parties de lui... Mais ça aussi c'est une rumeur.


End file.
